Changing The Same
by joickdrarry
Summary: This is a Joick Story, for those who don't know what Joick is, it's Joe/Nick and yes its incest, please review, no negative feedbacks please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**** This is a Story I wrote a while ago, it's uploaded on my Youtube channel, but I decided to place it here aswell. :)**

I smiled as I walked off stage and entered my dressing room hearing the fan's screams die down as the door slowly closed behind me. (in; photos/nickjonaswife4life/4567353547/ ) I walked to the bathroom and had a shower to wash off the sweat from the concert, I just stepped out the bathroom when someone knocked on the door, I unlocked the door and opened it, "yeah" I said, "I've got news" joe pushed past me and sat on the couch, (in; photos/rianaloveskevinjonas/3726233185/ ) "well come in" I said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes, "well whats the news" I continued "the good news is we are going home in New Jersey, the bad news is we are leaving in 5 minutes".

"oh, okay" I rushed into the bathroom and walked out with clothes on (in; photos/36617676 N04/3470643236/ ) "have you packed your things" I asked joe as I put my laptop in my bag, "yeah all done, thats why I've come to help you" he replied, "oh okay, can you put my clothes in my bag please" I said putting my phone and ipod in my pocket, "sure" he smiled grabbing all my clothes and packed them in a separate bag, "okay lets go" I grabbed my bag and rushed out into the limo, "hey big rob?", "yeah" he answered starting the car, "how long is it going to take to get home" I asked, "a few hours, your going on the jet in 10 minutes though" he replied, "okay thanks".

15 minutes later...


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting on the couch in the jet talking to joe when I received an excruciating pain in my lower stomach, my face screwed up in agony and screamed making joe jump and look at me in fear, I grabbed my stomach and looked down trying to see through the cloud of tears in my eyes. "nick!" joe yelled holding onto me, "have you checked your levels?" he asked, I shook my head "it hurts joey" I sobbed and grabbed onto his t-shirt tightly, "it's okay nick" he whispered "kevin!" he yelled, "yea-nick!" kevin panicked as soon as he walked into the room ( photos/jb_addict/3739642089 ), "check his levels" joe asked, kevin nodded and pricked my finger, placed my blood on the strip then set it in the machine, "you need to have sugar" he spoke softly "frankie!" he called out. A giggling little boy came running in ( photos/hug4eachjonas/2053344490/ ) "wes" he said smiling not noticing me, "can you go find something sugary and sweet for nick" he pointed to me "as fast as you can", frankie turned to me the smile that was there soon faded when he saw my condition "i'll swave woo nwicky" he ran out than ran back in with a packet of skittles and gave them to joe, "thanks frankie.. here nick" joe lifted my head and tipped a couple in my mouth, I immediately spat them out, "they are sour.. ew" I coughed, "well thats all I have" joe spoke to kevin, kevin shrugged by now I was half asleep "unless you suck the sour off joe seeing as they are yours then give them to him" kevin suggested,


	3. Chapter 3

"but won't they be sticky when I spit them in his hand" joe asked, "thats why you force them in his mouth cause he's about to pass out" he pointed out, joe bit his lip "okay" he poured some into his mouth and started licking and sucking, he lifted my head and forced his lips on mine, my eyes shot open when a skittle entered my mouth, "come on nick chew" he whispered-begged, I started moving my mouth then swallowed the disgusting skittles "thank god" he smiled, I moved my arms and hugged him, by now kevin was out the room.

"thanks joe, you saved me" I sat back giving him some room, "yeah I guess I did, but lets say frankie did, so he can be happy that he saved his favourite brother" he chuckled eating the rest of the skittles, "im still a little bit weak" I sighed as I made an attempt at walking, "don't worry bro i'll help you walk" he shrugged like it was no big deal, "thanks" I whispered as I fell asleep on the seat next to joe.

[joe]

"no problem nick" I whispered softly as I listened to him snore softly.

[a few hours later]


	4. Chapter 4

[nick]

I was having a nice dream when someone started shaking me "nick..nick..nicky" joe whispered softly into my ear, "mmm" I turned over to have my face pressed into something soft, "um nick", "yeah" I mumbled, "don't freak but open your eyes", I sighed as I slowly did as I was told "what the..", "fuck" I heard joe say under his breath "you do realise where your head is right", "nope, but its not very comfortable" I said moving my head around trying to find some comfort, after some time I gave up and stood up from the couch, I heard joe sigh "whats wrong" I asked curious, "nothing" he shrugged "do you still need help walking", I sighed and nodded "yeah, I'm still a bit weak" I sat before my legs caved in on me, "okay, cause we have landed" he said wrapping an arm around my waist, "come on lets go" I nodded and started walking off the jet when...

Paparazzi

"Nick, whats the 411 on you and Selena Gomez's relationship", "do you think theres a future together for the two of you", "i heard that shes cheating on you is that true", "Joe is there anything going on with you and Camilla Belle", "have you taken the next step" then there were ones that I didn't expect;

"Joe why is your arm around his waist", "are you cheating on Camilla Belle with your own brother"

I just simply shrugged that thought off as I sat on one of the limo seats.

"so Nick how ya feelin" Joe questioned with a goofy grin, "alot better" I smiled turning to him "thanks Joe" I hugged him "no prob lil bro" he chuckled then whispered "don't forget Frankie", "oh yeah" I pulled away, then rotated to my 'little life saver', "thank you so much Frankie, you saved me" I teared up, "dwont cwy Nwicky" he cried and hugged me with his small arms.

The car came to a stop.

I smiled as I carried a tired Frankie to his room, "i wove you Nwicky" he mumble gripping onto Mr Snuggles, a teddy bear I gave him for his birthday, "love you too lil man" I kissed his head and walked out the room.

[1 week later]

I woke up smiling like a goon, its my BIRTHDAY! today, I was in such a good mood, I ran downstairs into the living room and started acting like I had way to many energy drinks, "jezz whats wrong with you" Joe asked trying to watch Barney on TV, "yeah, it's 7 in the morning and I haven't even had some coffee and you're jumping around like its Christmas or you had way too much sugar" Kevin piped in my smile dropped, "w-wheres mum", "her, dad and Frankie went somewhere and won't be back til tomorrow", my heart sank.

My family has forgot my birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

I frowned as I walked back to my room.

Have you ever been stood up on a date and have that feeling like nobody cares? Well thats what it feels like for me and if you haven't well you just have luck on your side. I sat on my bed and started thinking about the questions the reporters asked yesterday... all the questions except one I ignored.. was selena really cheating on me, the thought made me hope that she wasn't I mean she did say I was the one so I have nothing really to worry about, right?

My thoughts over came me so I decided to call her "hey sel" I said as soon as she picked up, "nicholas" she said sternly, I suddenly got worried "whats wrong babe" I asked, "don't babe me", "huh", "i know about you and joe, your cheating on me with your own brother, thats just sick to go on a website to find a story about you and him having sex, no wonder why you never did anything with me you didn't even kiss me" "but theres nothing going on between me and joe" "pfft, sure im sending you something in email that I found be sure to read it, goodbye nick, oh and if you haven't realised, WERE OVER!" she yelled the last bit then hanged up.

I sighed as I head downstairs "come on nick lets go" kevin said pushing me out the door and into the car, "um where", "to a cemetery", "um okay" I said looking down, "hey you alright bro" joe whispered looking worried, "uh yeah im fine I just need to tell you something after" I looked in his eyes "okay" he nodded, I frowed my eyebrow and placed my hand on his cheek "have you been crying" I whispered so he can only hear me.


	6. Chapter 6

he bit his lip and nodded slightly tears brimming his eyes, I sniffed as I embraced him in a warm hug "please don't cry joey" I whispered "its okay nickybear" he sniffed then pulled away.

-5 minutes later-

we arrived at a place that looked nothing like a cemetery, more like a building, I looked at joe with a confused look on my face, he just smiled and put a blindfold around my eyes, "um joe" I asked moving my arms around trying to find him, someone grabbed my hand and led me to a bright room, making me squint through the bandanna, "no peeking" kevin yelled for some weird reason as to him standing right next to me, "how can i" I mumbled, "step up" joe ordered pulling me through im guessing a door way "uh guys whats going o.." before I can finish joe ripped off the blindfold as screams of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" filled the room, I smiled wide as my family members gave me a hug, "happy birthday baby boy" my mum smiled and kissed my cheek, "thanks ma", when joe's hug came he whispered "look where we are", I looked and screamed "oh my god trampoline wars, come on come on lets go" I yanked joe's and kevin's arm to the trampolines and started bouncing all over the place.

Nobody's POV;

"nicky" joe whispered in his ear, nick groaned than slowly opened his eyes "what is it joe" he whispered sitting up and rubbed his eyes, "theres still my present to open" joe smiled as he watched his little brother's eyes light up "come on" joe grabbed his hand.

Nick's POV;

"here" he gave me a key then a small box, "open it" he held the box as I unlatched it. I gasped, "i hope its a good enough present" a pause "it took me ages to find the right one" he whispered and looked down at the only thing he had on; loose gray track pants.

Couple of blinks later he came up to me and hugged me then went to bed without another word said.

I thought I heard him crying but that could be just me hearing things.

I looked down at the necklace/chain its beautiful but why would joe get me this... unless.. nah he's probably showing me how much he loves me as a brother thats all..

well whatever reason he bought me this it has left me speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

next day

[Joe]

I ended up crying silently last night for at least 30 minutes before tiredness came over me.

I now decided to forget everything from last night and continue acting normal around him.

We were now on our way to a hotel where we are going to be staying in I think its California or something, I don't care anyway.

- later -

[nobody]

"boys you are going to be starting a tv show tomorrow so heres your scripts" mr jonas said handing it to them, "go get some sleep boys" mrs jonas smiled, the boys went to their rooms.

...

joe was just pulling his boxers on when... "joe!" a worried nick barged through the door with just a singlet and shorts on, "jezz nick" he shrieked yanking his boxers on, "sorry but this is an emergency" nick said holding his script "i have to pretend I like a girl", "and how is that an emergency" joe smiled sitting on the bed with his back on the headboard, "I've never had feelings for anyone before" nick sighed sitting next to him, "so your saying you've never had a crush on someone before" joe asked curious "well not on any girls" nick sighed looking down, "wait... so your saying you've only liked guys" joe said turning his body around to face his younger brother, "y-yes" nick sniffed, "okay so your gay" joe shrugged, nick just nodded waiting for joe to start yelling at him, "theres nothing wrong with that, come on i'll help you with the script" joe smiled softly grabbing the script, he quickly red through it before saying "okay, theres love and heart break in here" nick nodded as a reply "so all you have to do is think of your crush and him making you smile then him breaking your heart", "that wont be very easy" "why not", nick sighed and wrote something down then fold it and gave it to joe "don't open that til I say so" nick sighed and left the room then came back in saying "im going for a walk" and walked back out.

- 15 minutes later -

[nick]

I've been walking for about 15 minutes when my feet stopped at a house, I looked up and noticed that it was my mates house, I sighed as I walked up to the porch and knocked, no answer I placed my ear against the door and heard loud rock music and something else I couldn't recognize, I turned the door handle slightly and push it open, following the sound it came to another door, slowly pushing it open I saw my best mate David having sex with none other than Selena.


	8. Chapter 8

im not sure whats worse my best mate fucking my ex-girlfriend or my ex-girlfriend fucking my best mate.

I slammed the door making my presence known with a very pissed off look on my face, "NICK!" David yelled in shock and fell off the bed, "oh hey nicky" Selena sat up, "you have no right to call me that" I spat out angrily "oh yea cause thats joe's job" she smiled "theres nothing going on with me and joe" I growled, "mmm of course there is sexy" she giggled and pressed her body into me, "how about we have a little bit of fun" she winked, I scoffed "no thanks" and walked out.

I quickly text joe;

MrPresident; you can read it now but after you do please don't ask questions.

[Joe]

I received the message and quickly replied;

DjDanger; okay =S

[Nobody]

joe slowly unfolded the note and red it.

Note;

"im not going to tell why its going to be hard just yet, I want us not to talk to each other for a week, the only time we can is when we have to in the script, I know its going to be hard but at least try."

Couple of day later (4 to be exact)


	9. Chapter 9

Nick was nervous he has never done this before, I mean sure there was broadway but thats not the same.

He was getting ready to go on set when.. "hey nick" kevin said, nick just simply nodded "nervous" the oldest one said, "just a l-little" nick stuttered "hey" kevin placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder "take some deep breaths.. don't worry about the cameras its almost like us on stage and people recording" kevin smiled, "okay" nick nodded and walked to where he was suppose too.

On Set;/ Penny

nick; "don't worry, im taking things nice and slow" walks away

kevin; "there was like a hundred pictures of her in his locker"

Skip

kevin; "he must be really taking it slow this time"

nick; "excuse me, coming through, oh sorry" running

kevin; stops him "20 questions"

nick; "not now"

kevin; "is it a girl? Is nick moving to fast with this girl? Hmm, oh and her name rhymes with flenny"

joe; "yes, yes and yes" high fives him

Skip

joe; "dude your girlfriend has a boyfriend"

nick; "shes not my girlfriend.. come on lets go"

...

joe; "uh oh"

kevin; "what"

joe; "i think I put the stellcrow pants on backwards"

kevin; "how do you know"

joe; "just the feeling"

joe; bangs his chair "jimmy"

...

"CUT!"

[nick]

"good job nick" kevin patted my back, "thanks Kev, you too" I yelled to him as he walked away, joe walked up to me and was about to say something when he remembered and walked away looking sad. Making me feel guilty.

[nobody]

At the Hotel

Nick banged on joe's door waiting patiently, joe opened the door with a shocked expression which turned to confusion, "i thought you said not to speak to each other for a week" joe tilted his head.

[nick]

I placed my finger on his lips, "never listen to me again, 4 days is too much torture" and slowly placed my lips on his.


	10. Chapter 10

[nick]

Joe pulled away and looked both ways to see if anyone saw, I don't think there was anyone cause he pulled me inside and locked the door, I started to get worried "j-joe" I bit my lip sitting down on the bed, I expected him to get grossed out and run to the bathroom to clean out his mouth, but he didn't instead he tackled me to the bed and started to nibble at my neck trying to find my sweet spot, I moaned when he found it feeling him smirking against my skin then his lips on mine, a few seconds later both of our shirts were on the other side of the room while joe was leaving many hickeys on my chest and stomach, he started to lick along my waistline then unbuttoned my jeans "j-joey!" I moaned loud as he rubbed me hard on the outside of my boxers, a few second later he took off my boxers and was stroking me fast "JOE!" I moaned close to my climax, he whispered in my ear making hairs on my neck stand "mmm... babe... you going to cum for joey... cum for me baby" I screamed as released in his hand "that's it babe... let it all out" he stroked me soft and slowly, I moaned a couple of times as my back arched and my climax came to an end.

"you taste good nick" joe smirked licking my cum off of his fingers, I giggled then pecked him on the lips, he wrapped his arms around me pulled the blankets over us and we fell asleep with me cuddled in his chest.

~time pass by (not sure how long all I know is its just a while maybe a couple of months)~

[joe]

"joey its time to wake up" my angel whispered in my ear, I mumbled something then turned over, "come on joey, for me" he put on the puppy dog face, I know when he does that cause he does the voice too, I turned back over and opened my eyes "morning beautiful" I smiled and stretched, "morning joey" he giggled "you have to get up so we can have breakfast and leave" he tapped my nose, 'leave? Leave for what" I asked confused "we have to eat breakfast, finish packing our stuff, then go on tour remember silly" he giggled, "god I love your giggle" I sat up and pecked his lips, he giggled more once I said that, "what do you want for breakfast so mum can order" he asked handing me my glasses, "some of this" I pulled his lips to mine, he giggled than pulled away "joey" he stepped back so I couldn't reach him, "fine, tell mum I'll have a bagel with some orange juice" I smiled, "okay" he smiled and left the room...

[nick]

After I told mum what joe and I wanted I sat down next to Kevin at the table "morning" I smiled, "morning nickelodeon" he chuckled, I frowned and put on the puppy dog face, he looked at me and his smile disappeared "sorry nickster", I nodded and smiled "kevilina" I giggled and ran to joes room and locked it before he could run after me, "uh nick what did you do to kevin" joe said, I turned around with a innocent look on my face "I called him kevilina for calling me nickelodeon" I swayed back and forth, joe chuckled and walked up to me "nice one" he pecked my lips before turning around to put a shirt on...


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note:**** This is the last Chapter I uploaded on Youtube, from next Chapter onwards are new Chapters :)**

[joe]

"boys have you finished packing" mum asked as we finished our breakfast, we all nodded as all the people went to our rooms to collect the bags, "okay boys we are having 2 small buses this time, instead of one large so it may be a bit cramped or hard to move around but you should be able to get used to it" dad told us before we left the building "okay guys one at a time and when I say cause its crazy out there with fans" big rob said, we all nodded "okay Kevin you first" he guided him outside, we waited a couple of minutes before big rob said it was clear, "joe you next" big rob ushered me towards the door, I nodded and walked out into the big crowd of flashing lights, screaming girls, signs waved in our face and arms reaching out. After a couple of minutes of getting passed everyone I finally made it too the bus where kevin was. A few minutes later we were still waiting, 19 minutes later (yes I counted) he finally entered the bus covered in lipstick and paper.

[nick]

I walked into the buses completely covered in lipstick from the girls kissing my cheeks and paper of their numbers, I sighed as joe and kevin started laughing at me "im going to wash this off" I said to probably no one as I walked to the small bathroom sink we had, a couple of minutes later I was still ripping the paper off of me, 'damn this is some strong tape' I thought as I got the last one, when I was done I walked out to the bed compartments and climbed in mine, we have been driving for hours and it was now night so I think Kevin and joe were asleep, "joe" I whispered softly to see if he heard me, "yeah" his head appeared "can you come sleep with me" I asked moving over so he could fit, "sure" he smiled climbing in and wrapping his arms around my waist, "theres nothing to do here" I sighed, "that's where your wrong" joe chuckled, "what is there to do then" I smiled up at him, he smiled widely, closing the curtain and kissed me passionately, I moaned but then quickly bit my lip 'crap forgot about Kevin for a second there', joe whined and pulled my lip away from my teeth, "much better" he pecked my lip I giggled and buried my head in his neck...

I lifted my leg and started moving it around, smirking as joe started to moan softly, "jezz" he whispered biting his lip, I pouted as I pulled his lip out of his teeth, "no no" I giggled moving my leg harder "nicky" he moaned quietly in my neck, I smirked replacing my knee with my hand, I slid his pajama pants down a bit and made sure that the blanket was still covering us, as I grabbed him again, I started moving my hand to a beat that was in my head, I heard joe's breath hitch as he started breathing heavy, "nick wake up" he spoke softly. Huh?


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note:**** Sorry about this one, i had it all typed out on my phone and i did some stuff e.g. syncing it onto my laptop and i accidently deleted this chapter, so i just rushed to retype it all. I hope its good enough :)**

**please review on your opinion on my writing e.g. is it getting better or worse is what i want to know :)**

**PS: sorry its short :)**

"Nicky, time to wake up little bro" I heard a voice say softly, 'what the' I thought opening my eyes and notice myself lying in my bunk on our bus, "come on Nick J, we have a busy day today" i heard Joe say, I slowly sat up, almost hitting my head on the low ceiling and looked at him, "good you're up... How about this, if your ready in the next 10 minutes i'll buy us lunch... What do you say" Joe smiled softly holding his fist out, I chuckled and bump fist with his "sounds good" I smiled and jumped down from my bed to get my duffel bag full of casual clothes out.

Dressed in cream coloured skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, my favourite white DC sneakers and my brown leather jacket, teeth brushed, hair tamed, wallet, keys, phone; check. I checked the time on my watch and smirked noticing I have 2 minutes left "oh, Joe owes me now" I chuckled walking over to Joe who was leaning against the bus soaking in the sun.

"it's about time, I'm shocked really" he chuckled "I owe you lunch now don't I" he smiled sliding into the driver seat of our hired SUV. "yep" I smirked putting on my sunglasses and sliding in the passenger seat.

Buckled up, radio tuned on music, GPS programmed on where we aimed to go and we were on our way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note:**** I noticed in my recent chapters that they are only about 240ish words long, so I made this chapter about 600ish long, hopefully you like it. :)**

**Reviews will be nice :)**

Once we arrived at the mall, Joe parked the car and nudged me, "ok bro, make a list" he handed me a piece of paper and pen, "why can't you" I question placing the pen in my right hand, "cause I can't even read my own handwriting" Joe chuckled, "so start writing; shop for shoes and glasses, meet stylist, photo shoot, chores, and relax." Joe said while counting them off on his fingers. I nodded along as I wrote relax down on the list, "anything else?" I asked folding the paper up and placing it in my pocket, "nope, ok so shopping first, some glasses for my collection and a pair of shoes for Kev cause his is a little run down" Joe chuckled stepping out the car and slid his glasses on, I did the same.

"ok, cool" I said walking beside him into the nearest shop.

After a while, and I mean a long while, due to Joe taking forever on deciding on which glasses he wanted, but in the end he bought both. We ended up 20 minutes late to meet the stylist and she had a full go at us, while Kevin sat back and laughed while she fussed over us, making sure we have the perfect outfits for the photo shoot and for the concert.

I was so glad once we got back to the hotel, breathing a sigh of relief as I sat down on the comfy couch and started to doze off.

"oh no you don't buddy" Joe shook me awake "we have chores means all us have chores in other words, you're included" Joe laughed "you clean our bedrooms, while me and Kevin do dishes and taking out the trash" he smirked at my grossed out face "yeah, and I must say beware going into my room" he chuckled standing up, "will I need a gas mask and a several layers of gloves" I laughed and stood up as well, "haha little bro, its not that bad" he rolled his eyes and left.

Mhmm… we'll see about that, I thought as I made my way to mine and Kevin's room, I want to survive as much as I can before going to Joe's.

20 minutes later I was finished Kevin and my room's and was now in front of Joe's, I took a deep breath before walking in…..

My jaw dropped… and I almost choked on my syliever….

Holy Shit, Joe's room is clean for once in his life

Wait a second, theres something off about his bed…

As I made me way over there, I smelled something off, I looked around to find the source of that stench when I spotted it in in the corner..

I think I'll talk to him about that after, Now the bed, as I reached it, I yanked the blankets back and…

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled loud enough to make Joe and Kevin rush in, thinking there was a fire or something.

"What" Kevin breathed, eyes bulging.

"Yeah" Joe said, eyes scanning the room until they landed on the bed, "um… what is that" he made a gross out face.

"that's what I wanna know Joe" I looked at him crossing my arms across my chest.

"I'm being flat out honest when I say that, I have no idea what that gunk is on my sheets" Joe pointed and walked up "and…. Is that a used condom in the bin" he looked at the bin.

I nodded, he looked at me, to me he looked a bit green, before I could say anything, he bolted out the door saying "Im going to be sick" pushing past Kevin.

**Author Note:**** hopefully you guys liked this chapter**

**could you imagine poor Joe, and poor Nick for finding it in the first place :) i feel sorry for them, and yet I'm writing the story... I know what happens next mwahaha :)**

**Review please **


	14. Chapter 14

Its kinda scary really, seeing your dad yell at the hotel manager. Joe got over his little problem, he had a fit at Kevin for going into his hotel room. Kevin just looked blankly at him not knowing what to say. Apparently Kevin went into his room to drop Joe's bags in there and to also take his shampoo that is supplied in the showers, just to add to his weird collection of multiple shampoo and conditioners from multiple hotels. Then he left the room not noticing the condom or unappealing sheets. My father is now demanding a brand new room for the three of us and for someone to check each room before we could enter… in other words we are going to be stuck in the hallway until they check the room. In my opinion it's a bit over the top, which I mentioned to dad, so he agreed for us to check ourselves and let him know if it's 'up to standards'… I rolled my eyes at the last bit.

Unfortunately for us there was only 2 rooms, both double beds.. Which means 2 of us have to sleep together, luckily for us me and Joe have slept in the same bed before.

*** (Later that night) ***

"guys, I'm going to turn in early" I said yawning, looking at the two of them watching some movie on TV. "that's cool bro, nighty night" Kev said waving slightly, "I'll try not to wake you, when I go to bed" Joe smiled and gave me a hug.

Teeth brushed, levels checked, no condoms in sight… Seems safe to me, a few minutes later I was snuggled in bed asleep.

-JOE'S POV-

About an hour has past, with Nick asleep and Kevin doing what ever he does in his room, I'm left alone in the lounge room area.. They need to put better shows on or better movies, I sighed as I switched off the TV, giving up on it completely.

What to do… What to do…

Nick's asleep so I can't do anything loud. Kevin gets cranky when he is woken up for no reason, trust me I know from experience.

Hmm… Wait a second, Nick… Asleep…, Oh man I am the meanest brother ever, I smirked and made my way to the kitchen, to settle my rumbling stomach, food now, Nick after food.

Yummy, chicken, lettuce, tomato, mayo, red onion sandwhich, It looks so good that I don't want to eat its good looks.

Screw savouring the flavour, within minutes it was demolished and settled nicely.

Now Nick time, I smirked as I made my way to the bedroom.


End file.
